A Series of Events
by Luxie14
Summary: Two short stories revolving around Optimus and my OC. Rated T for Chapter 2. Censored version for FF
1. An Itsy Bitsy Spider

A/N: So, I'm back with this. As much as I don't like putting my new OC, Nightmare, with Optimus (I feel too many OC's turn out with Optimus and Megatron) This little story happened on it's own after my crush gave me the idea to toy with TFA Optimus' fear of spiders. Nightmare belongs to me. She has 4 sparklings (Triplets from Megs, One from OP) She's a former Decepticon Seeker and is bonded to Optimus :/  
Story info: This my Series of Events series. Transformers is part 1. The other series will go on my adultfanfiction account or fictionpress. Each event has two chapters. The chapters for TF are done and I'm posting them here (and on AFF) Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Nightmare and the mentioned Sparklings. Anything you do recognize belongs to Hasbro *pouts*  
The rating for this event is K and takes place in the Animated verse

* * *

The Itsy Bitsy Spider

Nightmare laughed quietly as BumbleBee explained the events that happened to him and Bulkhead when they encountered a few Decepticons during their early patrol of Detroit. The young mini bot had this way of making his stories sound like adventures. It made it more fun for her and the kids to listen to, even if the kids weren't around at the time. "So, aside from our Decepticon adventures, what do you have planned today, Nightmare?" the compact car asked. The seeker smiled as she and the young bot headed towards her and Optimus' room.

"Optimus and I have to patrol the city ourselves later. So, once that's done, I have a small surprise for him. One that I know he'll enjoy" the former 'Con replied. BumbleBee shook his helm at this response making Nightmare smile "Can you blame me? Since the sparklings are with their 'Uncle Screamer' Optimus and I finally have some free time to ourselves. I'm surprised that Tesla had even wanted to go, but you know her"

"Yeah, where ever the triplets go, she goes along with them."

"It's such a clingy stage. While I'm glad she's clinging to her older sister and brothers, I'm hoping she grows out of it as well. Ah well, maybe boss bot and I will talk about it later. Speaking of which-" Nightmare smiled a little seeing that she and the mini bot had actually walked to her and Optimus' room. The seeker put in the code as the doors opened "Hey, Optimus, ready. . .to. . .what-. . ." Nightmare couldn't even finish her sentence as she and BumbleBee looked at the sight that was hers and the earth Autobot leader's room.

"Optimus. . .what happened?" was all the femme could ask as she took in every little destroyed detail. Datapads were strewn all over the place, their were cuts or burn marks in the wall where Optimus had either slashed at with his energon axe or blasted the wall. Not only that but their berth and Optimus' desk was turned over. All and all, the place was a mess, whereas Optimus just stood there with a somewhat nervous expression. It was hard to tell since he had on his battle mask, but Nightmare was bonded to the mech and she knew his feelings at this very moment. She guessed he was nervous about the mess and that he didn't have a chance to clean before the seeker could get there.

"What happened?" Nightmare questioned once more. Optimus sighed quietly as he retracted his battle mask "There was a spider. . ." was all he stated. While BumbleBee tried not to laugh (Knowing Optimus' fear of spiders) the former Decepticon stood there, waiting for another part of the answer. When nothing came, the seeker crossed her arms over her chassis "And?"

". . . . . .It's gone now" Optimus stated. Nightmare glared at the earth Autobot leader and BumbleBee didn't have to be bonded to her to know that she was burning inside. So, the compact car decided to excuse himself "Well, I'm just going to go see if Sari or Bulkhead need me for anything. I'll talk to you later, Nightmare" the mini bot said before practically vanishing on the spot as he sped down the hall. Nightmare hadn't even taken note of BumbleBee's leave and kept her optics on Optimus. The truck could feel his bondmate's anger through their bond, and decided it was just best to stay quiet in this situation (At least, that's what he always did and she tended to calm herself down after a while)

Nightmare vented a sigh as she walked in the room, going over to the Earth Autobot leader "Optimus, you do understand that a spider is a tiny organic insect and cannot hurt you, right? You do also see the drastic size different between you and an itsy bitsy earth spider...right?" the seeker questioned, making sure to keep her anger in a respectable range, knowing that if she became to angry with Optimus, then she might resort back to her old Decepticon ways (Like last time, but that's a different story)

"Well. . .Yes, I understand that, but-"

"Besides, the spider isn't gone. It's right there" Nightmare replied as she pointed behind the truck towards a little spider that was climbing up one of the legs of the overturned desk.

Optimus didn't waste any time and bought out his energon axe in a slight panicked state. But before he could do much, Nightmare stopped him, putting her arm out in front of the truck and sent him a glare that screamed for him to stay still. Optimus decided it was just best to do what she wanted at the moment. It would be best not to anger her anymore than the level she was already at. Nightmare made her way over to the little spider and held her servo out for the airachnid to climb on. Seeing the femme as just another thing to crawl on, the spider easily climbed onto and around her servo (Almost like a catipiller but with eight legs)

"Really, Optimus. If what I read about this type of spider, thanks to Prowl, it's harmless. It's just a Daddy Longleg. They can't do much except look intimidating because of its long legs. Now, if it was a spider from Australia, then I'd be concern because, I'll admit, those things are huge"

The seeker went over to the window in their room and smiled a little as she opened it and let the spider crawl off her servo and onto the building wall and get on with the rest of its life. Nightmare, after she closed the window, looked back over at Optimus and crossed her arms once more. The Autobot merely directed his optics in a different direction, nervousness written all over his faceplates. "I'm not mad" the words surprised Optimus more than it should, making the seeker laugh quietly "From what I've been told by Sari and BumbleBee, you do have an. . .unnatural fear of spiders. They just never told me why. You don't have to tell me why either, since we all have a fear of something." she said, going over to the truck with a small smile "Just don't let the sparklings know that you fear spiders cause then they'll fear spiders just as well" the seeker then placed a small kiss on Optimus' cheek, making the Earth Autobot smile nervously.

"Now come on, we have patrol duty and when we get back, I have a surprise for you" Nightmare said, walking pass Optimus with a playful smirk. Optimus looked at her somewhat surprised as he followed after her "Nightmare, just what is this...surprise?" he asked. Nightmare didn't respond and just looked over her shoulder, keeping the playful smirk as they headed out the base. Nightmare's smirk turned into a smile as she turned to face Optimus  
"Let's just say, it won't be a surprise if I told you" was all she said before turning away and running a few inches away from the Autobot and transforming into her , leaving a stunned Optimus behind.

**.:Well? Are you coming or not:.** Nightmare's voice suddenly asked through their bond. Optimus vented a sigh before he transformed himself and chased after the seeker to start their patrol of Detroit. Optimus didn't know what the seeker was planning, but whatever it was, it was certainly going to surprise the poor Earth Autobot leader just as Nightmare wanted. It was times like this where Nightmare loved how. . .shy Optimus seemed to her.

_'Well, more oblivious than shy'_ she thought as they continued on with their patrol duty.

* * *

Luxie: So, tell me what you think? Please be kind as this was kind of my first time working with Transformers. I'll get better along the way, I'm sure. I think Optimus was a little OOC to be honest, but like I said, I'll get better.  
Leave a review and there will be cookies for you ^^


	2. Nemesis Prime

Night: So, this is another idea my crush gave me to use Nemesis Prime. However, he wanted me to use the one from G1, but I felt more comfortable using the one from Prime. It also made things easier to treat Nemesis Prime as though he weren't a mindless man-made mech like Nightbird, but he was still controlled by Silas. So, bare with me here please

Title: Nemesis Prime  
Verse: Prime  
Unit of time used: Breem, exactly 1 earth minute  
Rating for this event: T  
Contains: Implied smut and possible grammar errors  
Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Hasbro. I only own the mentioned OC  
Summary: You look different, Optimus

* * *

Nemesis Prime

Nightmare smiled and watched as the Autobots sped through the ground bridge and off to get another relic. Even Ratchet had decided to go along. With the seeker around and her knowledge about Ground and Space Bridges (thanks to the medic's and Soundwave's teachings) he deemed her well enough to watch over the base, control the ground bridge and make sure no Decepticons would take over while they were gone. While Optimus was a little skeptical about leaving Nightmare alone, especially since she was nearing the middle of her carrying process with Megatron's heirs, the seeker merely told the Autobot leader that she would be fine and could take care of herself. She thought she would have to push the mech through the ground bridge when he was relunctant to move from his spot, but Bulkhead and Smokescreen had done the job for her. The seeker would have to thank the two later for getting their leader out onto the field.

She then turned her attention to the Autobot's computer, making sure to keep an eye on things. Sure, she couldn't see what was going on, or the battle that they might run into, but it kept her busy instead of just sitting around the base doing nothing. Doing nothing caused the unborn sparklings to get restless and move around a lot, sometimes causing their carrier a little pain in the process. So, Nightmare had to find ways to keep herself occupied.

A few breems have come and gone before the seeker found herself bored out of her mind. To entertain herself, Nightmare merely paced back and forth with her arms crossed, wondering what was taking the Autobots so long. Then again, this was another Iacon Relic they were trying to find. No doubt the Decepticons were trying to get their servos on it as well.

Nightmare was bought out of her thinking at the sound of engines roaring down the tunnel that led into the Autobots base. She looked over to see Optimus riding through before quickly transforming into his root mode upon entering the base. He was a little rusted and dirty, but Nightmare just figured it was from the battle. But...where were the others? This caused Nightmare's wings lowered slightly in worry. Optimus looked around, as though he were trying to take in his surroundings before Nightmare went over and hugged the Autobot leader tightly, surprising the mech. "Took you long enough. You and the others usually get the relic faster than that." she commented, taking note of the surprise on the mech's face.

She also noticed that, not only was he rusted and dirty, but his optics were a different color too. They were a dimmed yellow instead of the bright blue she was growing used to. "What happened to your optics? And where are the others?...and the relic?" she asked, her wings still lowered. Getting over his initial shock of the femme, Optimus thought of an excuse "The others are still fighting off the Decepticons. We can't let this...relic fall into their hands"

"I guess you're right about that. But then, why did they send you back...then again, looking at all that dirt and rust on you, I can see why. Megatron must've really banged you up, huh? And your optics?" Nightmare asked, reaching up and trailing her clawed servo under the leader's right optic.

"Not that I mind a change in color. Gold suits you, but how did they change during battle?" she questioned. Optimus was at a lost for an answer, but it made the seeker laugh quietly "I'll let you explain later. Probably while Ratchet's around. I'm sure there's probably a lot of scientific words involved that only Screamer would understand" the seeker replied with a shake of her head. Nightmare stood on her tippy-toes and placed a chaste kiss on Optimus' cheek "I hope the others are okay. And I hope they retrieve the relic before Megatron and his goons get it" she wrapped her arms around Optimus' waist and laid her helm on his chest "I'm just glad you're safe"

Optimus looked at her confused and didn't know how to respond.

At the MECH headquarters, Silas watched the scene from his command station, a smirk appearing on his features _'Interesting...' _he commented as he watched the seeker simply resting her helm against 'Prime's' wind sheilds _'It seems this girl has feelings for Prime. I didn't think these robots were capable of such a thing'_

Nightmare glanced up at Optimus with a bright smile as she took one of the Autobot leader's servos in her own and placed it on her stomach, that was slightly swollen from the seekerlets she was carrying "They've been restless all day. Nothing I do will calm them down. I thought you would like to feel" she chimed. Silas was surprised by her words, but couldn't help but smirk just a little more at this information _'They're also capable of having offsprings?'_

"Come on. Let's have some fun while we wait for the others. I know something that will tire out the sparklings and myself" the seeker purred with a playful smirk as she gently pulled 'Optimus' down the hall, to their quarters "Besides, it's been a while and the sparklings need your coding. I'm sure we have enough time before" she added.

Once the two came to the Autobot leader's room, Nightmare input the code for the doors to open and led Nemesis inside, the playful smirk still on her features. She glanced over her shoulder, to see the Prime looking around like he was taking in his own room for the first time as the doors closed behind him. Nightmare couldn't help but giggle a little at that "You look so clueless. Come on~" she chimed, taking Nemesis' servo once more and leading him to the berth. Nightmare smiled as she reversed their positions, letting the Autobot leader sit on the edge of the berth while she sat on his lap. Her smile soon turned into a playful smirk as she played with the seams on the side of the mech's helm causing his battle mask to retract. The seeker was surprised to see that even Optimus' face plates were slightly rusted, while Silas was surprised that she was able to override the codes for the battle mask placement._ 'And she really knows how to work with her hands'_

"Megatron really did a number on you, hm? Doesn't matter. I still love you" she chimed, before closing the short distance between them and connecting their lip components in a kiss. Her clawed servos continued down the mech's frame as her wings trembled with lust and need. The seeker gently dug her claws into seams on Nemesis' frame as he soon kissed back, his glossa running over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Nightmare moaned quietly into the kiss, giving the mech the chance to slip his glossa into her mouth, starting a small battle for dominance which Nightmare loss.

Slightly rusted servos grasped the seeker's slim waist as her own servo moved between them and started to toy with the seams to 'Optimus' interface panel as the seeker smirked into the kiss.

(For the rated M version, visit my profile)

Nemesis replaced the battle mask and lifted the seeker off his synthetic spike. He set her gently down on the berth, not wanting to wake her and soon replaced his interfaced panel. _'I should still have enough time to complete the real mission before the Autobots get back. Although, I did get some information from that little event'_ Silas said with a smirk as the Prime copy left the room.

Nightmare onlined breems later feeling someone's servo gently press against her cheek. Her red optics focused on the figure in front of her, seeing Optimus prime, clean of dirt, rust and his optics were back to their usual sky blue. His battle mask already retracted, revealing a soft smile causing the seeker to smile back "Hey~" was all Nightmare could manage out in a tired tone.

"You went to recharge? After we left?" Optimus asked, laughing a little. Nightmare tilted her head slightly as she sat up in the bed, being sure to replace her interface panel. "No, I offlined after that proccessor blowing overload you gave me. What about the others? Are they back yet?"

Optimus gave the seeker a look of confusion, wondering what she was talking about "And what happened to your optics? Did you change them back to blue while I was offline?"

Okay, now Optimus was extremely confused "Nightmare, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense"

"What do you mean? You're the one who came back to the base, rusted, dirty with golden optics. I just want to know how you managed to remove rust in the wash racks and change your optics that fast" Nightmare replied with a pout as she got up from the berth and stretched with a content smile "Well, while you come up with an excuse, I'm going to the wash racks, okay?" she chimed, going through the door that lead to Optimus' personal wash rack.

The Autobot leader watched the former Decepticon seeker leave as he thought of what she told him. Rusted, dirty and golden optics? But Nightmare mistaked the mech for himself...realization hit the Prime like a ton of bricks. Nemesis Prime...MECH must've been able to online the man-made robot once again and use it to infiltrate their base and...Nightmare is so oblivious that she must've thought Nemesis was Optimus, merely damaged from battle, but that didn't explain how the optics fooled her in such a way. Optimus vented a sigh as he sat on the edge of the berth. Nemesis was able to fool the seeker enough to get her in the berth and interface with her.

Although, it was probably the other way around, knowing Nightmare's libido which was currently very high since she was carrying. Still...how was Optimus going to explain this to her?..._'It might be easier to just let her find out on her own. It's likely we'll have to fight Nemesis again and this time, I'll take Nightmare along with us'_ the Prime thought with a nod of his helm to confirm his plan.

For now...he had to think of a legit excuse to fool Nightmare for the time being. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Night: So that's the end of events 1-2. I just finished one of the lollipop chainsaw events. I must say that the lollipop chainsaw events take place in the world of LC, but none of the game characters will be mentioned. Sorry.  
Also, tell me what you think. Be gentle please. Gentle and helpful comments are rewarded with energon cookies.


End file.
